


Do it Now

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is frustrated by her difficulty controlling her own magic, and Regina discovers the key to unlocking it.    WARNING: Non-Consent.  SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it Now

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Non-consent.

"What now?" Emma asked, looking anxious.

Sweat dripped from her brow as she looked around the kitchen.

"Light this candle."

"What if I can't?"

"You've done it before."

"I know, but that was... you know... life-or-death."

"Miss Swan, if you don't light this candle, I'm going to have to strangle you, and then where will we be?"

"You'd be a single mother. That's kind of what you want, anyway, isn't it?"

Suddenly cynical, Emma sighed and sat down at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and held her head in her hands.

"The problem is that you have no self-confidence. You have to believe you can do this." When Emma said nothing, the queen pressed, "Light the candle, Miss Swan."

Irritated and barely trying, Emma swiped one hand over the candle and kept her head held up with the other. It flickered, but didn't light.

"See?" she whined. "I can't do this. I'm useless unless I'm under extreme stress."

"Light the fucking candle. Concentrate! Embrace your frustration."

Emma sighed and lifted her head, staring hard at the candle. Without moving, her focus alone brought fire to the wick as the flame flickered to life. Emma couldn't see, but the queen's eyes lit up with excitement.

"There," Regina cooed. "You know what it is?"

Emma shook her head.

"It's not just your anger or frustration or stress. It's the pressure. Right now, you can't do it unless you're under extreme pressure. To survive, to protect your son..."

"Then why did it work now?"

"Because you feel pressured to impress me."

Emma's head whipped around and looked at the queen.

"You can go fuck yourself."

"I'm tired of your attitude, Miss Swan. I'm trying to help you."

With a sigh, Emma said, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Come upstairs. I want to try something."

Looking a bit confused, Emma stood up slowly and followed the mayor up the stairs to her room and glanced around.

"Alright," Emma said hesitantly. "What next?"

"You learn something," the queen answered. "Now, bend over."

Faster than Emma could counter, the queen gripped her arm and pinned it behind her back, twisting her wrist until Emma cried out in pain. She gasped as the mayor bent her over the bed and shoved the side of her face into the mattress.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma hissed, trying to break free of the woman's iron grip.

"Teaching you a lesson."

Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, she pulled Emma up and spun her around, instantly tearing her shirt open and shoving the garment off her shoulders until it dropped to the floor.

"What the fuck!" Emma cried, reaching out with her free hand to slap the queen across the face.

But Regina was too quick. Emma was back in the same position before she could get another hit in. Emma gasped as the woman slapped a pair of steel handcuffs roughly around her wrists until it pinched. The mayor swiped her hand over them, enchanting them closed.

"This time, we're doing it my way. I've been patient with you, Miss Swan, but I'm tired of your weakness and poor attitude. This time, you'll learn quickly."

Pushing on her back with one hand, the queen used the other to drag her nails down from Emma's left shoulder to the top of her jeans, making Emma cry out. She could see the beads of sweat forming as Emma thrashed on the bed and couldn't help but smile wickedly. Then, the queen leaned in until their legs were touching and their bodies were pressed together.

"Take the handcuffs off," Regina said, with a grin Emma couldn't see.

"You're sick," Emma protested, thrashing more.

But when Emma moved, Regina pressed their bodies tighter together. This time, when her hand touched Emma's back and moved from her shoulder to the bottom of her spine, it was gentle and soft, making Emma shiver.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you. I'm teaching you a lesson. Take the handcuffs off."

"I can't!" Emma cried. "Let me go!"

"You can. Now, do it."

When Emma protested again, the queen, without hesitation, jerked the blonde's pants down to her ankles and undid the zipper of her own. Holding Emma down with magic this time, Regina removed her shirt, then slid both hands over Emma's back once more.

"Do it, or I'll fuck you."

"Oh, my God," Emma breathed. "This is so fucked up."

But she couldn't stop her heart from racing. Regina grabbed her ass and dug her nails in, and Emma hissed but stopped moving. It was only when Regina slid her hand between the savior's legs that she started thrash again.

Regina leaned over, her body now pressed against Emma's back, and whispered, "I've wanted to do this to you for a long time."

Emma gasped and tried to pull away, but when Regina placed a soft, wet kiss on her shoulder, she shivered again.

"Don't do this," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"All you have to do is take the handcuffs off, Emma, and I'll stop," the queen told her.

"I can't!" Emma screamed, jerking her head to the side to try to look up at her, but she found herself unable to do so.

"You can," Regina whispered, her tongue darting out to touch Emma's earlobe.

When the queen breathed on her neck, Emma whimpered, her body suddenly aching without her permission. When the queen's fingers slipped between her folds, she cried out again, surprised at the coldness of her touch.

"Do it now," Regina ordered, but Emma had become delirious.

"I can't," she moaned as the queen slowly pushed her finger inside. When the woman moved her fingers expertly in and out, Emma added, "I don't want to."

More than surprised, the brunette's eyes widened, and she pulled away, still holding Emma down with one hand. For a moment, she couldn't believe the woman's words, but once she'd recovered, she resumed her position and moved her fingers inside the blonde once more.

As Emma screamed her way to orgasm, the queen said, "Do it," and finally, as an overwhelmed tear of heated satisfaction slipped down Emma's cheek, the Savior's magic popped the handcuffs open.


End file.
